


The News

by HONEYSUNNY



Series: Hyuna Is The Biggest Dom: A Thread [1]
Category: Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: Dom Hyuna, F/M, Hyuna calls Hyojong a slut, Hyuna has big Dom energy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Huidawn, This is what happens when hyuna isn't home, Well almost, barely even considered smut, but whats new, hoetaek gives hyojong up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HONEYSUNNY/pseuds/HONEYSUNNY
Summary: Hyuna comes home with news. Wonder what the boys are doing?





	The News

Hyuna comes home with the news.

She entered a room that she shared with her partners, and that's when she saw it. Hoetaek and Hyojong were playing around on the bed, fingers roamed over each other. They were sloppily kissing and rutting against one another in a needy fashion to feel some sort of friction. So lost in the sensation of finally being able to touch the other, since they had been instructed by Hyuna to wait for her when she gets home. Still, both didn't register Hyuna’s presence as she stood in the doorway, arms crossed. 

“So I leave and you pathetic sluts couldn’t wait until noona got home?” She says, the disgust clear in her voice. 

It gets pin-drop silent, both stop they’re naughty endeavors and quickly the two scramble away from each other. They sit on the bed, legs dangling off the side, with heads bowed down. Hyuna looks on with a frown, uncrossing her arms, she began to make her way to Hyojong. She could see he froze, with her hard stare directed towards him. 

“Look up at me slut,” Hyuna demands, clutching his hair roughly bringing up his face, “What did I say about putting your filthy hands on each other?” She jerked his hair harder electing a pained whine. Hyuna smiled at that, getting in his face. 

"Hm? Who started it?" Hyuna prompts him, quirking her brow. 

Hyojong opens his mouth to speak, but closes it right away. She frowns, throwing him by his hair to the floor. Hoetaek lifts his head in shock. Then she turns to Hoetaek who looks immediately back down, not wanting to meet her angry eyes. He really didn't want to answer the question, obviously knowing who it was. Hoetaek, though, still felt her gaze on him. It was piercing and determined, she really wasn't going to get let go of this, she never does. 

"Hoetaekie-yah, baby," She whispers sweetly, though her eyes didn't have the same quietness as her voice, "C'mon tell noona who did it?" Hyuna placed her hand on his thigh, caressing her thumb. Hoetaek was always so pliant under her touch and he often just tends to babble so much to her. If only they didn’t get caught. But he didn't want to give it up, he would get punished, either way, 

"It really wasn't only Hyojongie's fault." Hoetaek doesn't mean to say it, he just does.

**Author's Note:**

> IVE HAD THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD OFR THE PAST MON TH YALL PL EAS E, AND WE ALL KNOW KIM HYUNA IS THE BIGGEST DOM IN TRIPLE H, OR JUST IN GENERAL..
> 
>  
> 
> but I dont really write so,, , im sorry with my awful sentence composure uff


End file.
